


Tryst

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-14
Updated: 2003-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met quite often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tryst

They met quite often, the location always different. Last week had been the Ritz Gotham. This week, it was a seedy motel outside of Metropolis.

The mattress was stained. Dust motes floated into the air while Lex fucked her ass. She pressed her face into the pillow, inhaled the filth, moaned when Lex whispered more filth against her skin.

Afterwards, she lit a cigarette and lay back to watch Lex dress. He had a fine body. No question about it - he was an interesting diversion.

"How's Pete?" Lex enquired, buttoning his shirt.

Lana smiled, stubbed out her cigarette. "He's great."


End file.
